


NSFW Robot Porn (not really though)

by featheryghost



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Short One Shot, starscream being a drunk idiot, this is a jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheryghost/pseuds/featheryghost
Summary: I wrote this back in 2017 from a prompt one of my friends gave me, which was just "use star-/scream/ in some way".So I did. And I'm an amazing writer.Enjoy this.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 13





	NSFW Robot Porn (not really though)

For once, the Decepticon base was quite lively. Not because of any recent victories or success against the Autobots, no, but rather the new find of a large stash of energon that revved them up. Loud mingling, slurred and inaccurate war stories, they seemed to forget about what they were really here for.

The very plastered SIC sat watching the other crew members, mumbling mockery at them, just low enough for only himself to hear. For what felt like the 100th time that night, Starscream glanced over at his superior leader. He still hadn't gotten up from that oh-so-powerful throne of his, not even for one sip of energon. In that moment, the seeker felt odd. This glance had a different feel to it than the others before. Curiosity? Smug? Need of attention? Hm. Possibly a mix of all 3. His head was foggy and glitched, more chance of acting on something stupid than usual.

Before Starscream could even process what his servos were doing, he was nearly half way to Megatron's throne. He managed to gain back a small bit of consciousness and brought himself to a wobbly halt. The hazy bot thought for a nano-klik. What was his plan again?... Ah yes, to seduce his overly gullible leader and undoubtedly overpower him with his skills. Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't possibly be considering seducing Megatron of all bots... Another good amount of energon was gulped down. The terrible idea now seemed like it was the best he'd ever concocted.

The drunken seeker staggered over to his target, and tried his best to lean against where his lord was seated. Megatron, completely aware of Starscream's presence, simply sighed.

"What is it, Starscream?" he rasped, not bothering to face the other.

"Oh just a small proposal, my great and powerful leader..." replied Starscream, getting a little too close for Megatrons liking.

"I don't have the patience for this, Starscream"

"Its not much I can _assure_ you, just an offer for making your night a bit more thrilling. And I promise," he leaned over Megatrons shoulder, centering most of his weight now onto his leader, and whispered,

"it will surely make you star- _scream._ "

Megatron paused. He'd had plenty of bots flirt with him in the past, but that was back on cybertron. Before he became leader of a mass rebellion. Though, each attempt always caused the same emotion inside his spark...

"Starscream?" he said, looking directly into his SIC's red optics.

"Yes, mighty Megatron?" came the reply from the smug, smirking seeker.

"Don't ever pull something like that again, for your own sake."

"What do you-"

**_CLANK._ **

The next morning was greeted by an immense amount of pain. Starscream slowly became online, his head aching as if hit by a truck. Hopefully that was not the case, he thought to himself, and observed his surroundings for possible context. Empty energon shells littered the room. He also happened to be propped against a wall, with damaged wings and several dents in his finish.

It didn't take long for Starscream to remember what had happened. He groaned in humiliation and leaned back against the wall, starting to think up ways he could possibly explain himself to his hot-headed overlord. This was going to an interesting solar cycle indeed.


End file.
